galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2121, Year OTT Union Time Line
OTT (32st Year of United Earth) Corporate War Age of Psionics Age of Bionics fading Super Clone War climax <<<< Previous Year ------ Following Year >>>> EVENTS *Humanity on Earth deals with the aftermath of the Super Crisis of 2120. Many systems still not working. Courts and Banks overwhelmed with law suits and complaints about lost accounts. *The UE fleet in disarray and near chaos. As too many conflicting orders are issued by Fleet Command. *Arks who have reached their destination built Colonies, not all flourish. Some face unforseen complications and call for help. *McElligott divides the already thin assets and sends Combat Units to help struggling colonies. *UE fleet has a tremendous fleet of Robot bombs but the actual manned Fleet is only 200 ships strong. *One Shipyard destroyed and the other now taken over by revolting Clones. *No Arks and no new ships are built in 2121. *Former Admiral – re instated Marine General Richard Stahl offers his now famous Nine Point Plan #Stop the Second Exodus – until a clear plan is made for each Ark that leaves. ( Forming the Bureau of Colonist Affairs – and let one central agency handle these aspects) #Stop all Gene Cloning on sentient beings or with the aim to create sentient beings, Form a body of scientists that examine such research and monitor it ( Formation of a Science Council) #Remember the United Earth Constitution that guarantees every sentient being certain rights. Regardless if the being is born, made,created or came to be due to an accident. Meaning that all beings have the right to be treated equally under the law. #Enforce the law. Regardless of statue, color, origin, creed or deemed importance. Immortal or machine, Clone, Cyborg or silcione entity everyone must be treated equally under the law. No one is to be exempt for whatever reason. ( The first root of the Immortal Act) #Divide the United Earth space into Fleet commands and assign a fleet to each sector. Each fleet is first and foremost responsible for the security of its sector. Sector Commands must have their own ship yards, academies, depots and logistics. (Who in turn are managed by larger divisions) #Concentrate on Fighters, Destroyers and Carriers before building Battle ships. Smaller ships need less crew (training time) less logistics , less time to built and move faster. Have a diverse fleet with several ship classes #Re-Unite Marines and Navy. Have the Navy fly ships and fight space battles and let marines take care of landings, security and combat. #Promote public order and education by rewarding civil duty. Let only those who participate vote. But make it possible for everyone to participate and get education. An educated people who take active participation in their government will not riot, steal or become angry mobs, because they can make a difference by speaking up and using knowledge to decide. #If you want to do business in United Earth space, you must adhere to United Earth commerce rules. Arm your ship and you are not a civilian but a potential combatant. You are then treated as such. to handle the crisis but is rebutted by McElligott and Fleet Command.. several Congress men question Stahl's motives and say that he had no business telling professional politicians how to do things and suggest such wide reaching changes..But many listen. *While Stahl is at Antarctica the Super Clones led by Moses II attack Antarctica and the Congress Dome. Stahl only there with a small team of Marines and without battle suits or heavy weapons fight like warrior gods. Almost 2000 Clones attack , only 80 marines are there, 40 of the Congressional Honor guard and 40 with Stahl. 42 Marines and 1400 Super Clones lose their lives. Stahl kills Moses II, but is wounded himself. Still bleeding he held the then president Muck Nebele by the Thorat and demanded that they listen to the Clones demands and that he would not defend a society that kept slaves and tortured sentient beings for science and profit sake. *Stahl takes off his uniform and resigns openly from all forms of pup;ic service and shakes the hand of a Super Clone and tells him that fighting for freedom and liberty is the only cause worth fighting for. He declares that United Earth was a good idea but it again reverted to the old ways where career politicians greedily lined their pockets with the contributions of big business and forgetting the very laws they had sworn to uphold. *The Super Clone Attack on the United Earth Congress is over. The Super Clones leave Earth but keep control of all factories and plantations with large Slave Clone populations. *Agriculture outlawed on Earth is now reconsidered, as food costs rise. Still no Arks are built, no new military assets are built. New Colonies call for help. Some cease all communication after feeling to be let down by Earth. *Hunger and poverty returns to Earth. *The Colonists that left made no real dent in the over populated earth and the ones that left are the ones who know about farming and ranching. Social workers, dance therapists and similar occupations suddenly become useless. *The Outer planets no longer want to sent food for free. *Despite the Guardian appearing the year before. The public mood on Earth is at an all time low. *2121 ends with President Muck Nebele of Region Central Africa declaring martial law and putting McElligott in charge of Civil Control. Category:Union Time Line